


Concerto    协奏曲

by sangfor2t



Category: 2TOP - Fandom, SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangfor2t/pseuds/sangfor2t
Summary: 点梗，双钢琴家。和贺英良/濑名秀俊。但实际并不是……（？？？）写偏了。最后写了个啥玩意。by 微微微尘————————————————————————————————————————————





	Concerto    协奏曲

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗，双钢琴家。和贺英良/濑名秀俊。  
> 但实际并不是……（？？？）写偏了。  
> 最后写了个啥玩意。  
> by 微微微尘
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————————————

那孩子的身体倒在钢琴上的一刹，琴键发出吃痛的巨大嘶鸣。  
这是和贺第一次觉得毫无谱法的杂音也可以如此美丽动人——  
就像奏出它的那具年轻紧致的躯体。  
事已至此，和贺刚才突如其来的焦躁反而平息下来，他并不急于进行下一步骤，而是手臂穿过身体和琴键的空隙，环住那孩子的腰，看着他分明紧张到想闭上却又因兴奋而不由自主圆睁的双眼。记忆如前奏般响起，和贺陷入沉思。  
事情是怎么变成如今这个样子的呢？

濑名究竟是哪天敲响自己的房门的，和贺已记不清，他看到门外是陌生人时愣了一下，但那不速之客竟说：“我是濑名秀俊。请问和贺先生能不能收我为徒？”  
此时和贺正为这次冒昧造访打断了自己的创作思路感到极度不耐烦，他粗暴地把对方从头到脚打量了两遍，心形的嘴唇间吐出个冷冷的“好”字，随即转身，进屋，锁门。  
第二天清早和贺打开房门的时候，一只蜷缩在墙角的小猫咪跳了起来，他接过和贺手里的两个垃圾袋，径直跑去分类点丢了进去，又跑回来规规矩矩鞠躬：“老师，早安。”和贺有点发愣地看着他清透的眼睛，忽然对自己身着睡衣未理仪表一脸疲态出门的样子有一丝后悔。  
“你去过我的演奏会？”连续三天早晨被请安之后，第四天出门和贺终于搭话，没有任何寒暄客套起承转折。和贺并非有意不循礼节或轻视对方，只是他下意识觉得这孩子可以如此对话，仿佛是认识了很久的旧友。  
“是的，去过三次。”  
而且都坐在第二排VIP位置最靠左的角落——尽管和贺及时吞下了这句话，还是认为自己这些日子是不是作曲太专注以至脑子坏掉了。  
“那你认为我迄今最好的曲子是？”  
“三天前那个夜晚听到的透过门缝挤出的断续的旋律和碎裂的音符。”  
和贺停下开车门的手，转过头看着他。这次看得比较认真，所以看到了这人的眉、眼、鼻、嘴，按照现有的样子共生在那张脸上，这种没有瑕疵的组合过于不真实了吧。  
“你叫什么名字？”

“濑名。濑名秀俊。”大半个月之后学生终于获准来到老师家开始他的第一堂课，在玄关又重复了一次。和贺也不知怎么了，不管是钢琴家的职业需求还是因多年精心算计的生活方式，总之他的记忆力可说超凡绝群，却独对这人的姓名一直很模糊，问了忘，忘了再问，问了又忘。他有时甚至怀疑这是因为那人并非实体的存在，不然他怎么可以长得这么好看？  
“老师这首曲子真好听。现在都如此震撼，完成后一定举世无双。”濑名进客厅后直奔钢琴，盯着散落在琴架旁的乐谱，两眼发光。  
和贺看着他狂喜的模样，那目光颇为熟悉，但之前倾注的对象却是自己。和贺觉得酸溜溜：“只是个未完成且不知会不会完成的曲子罢了。有那么好吗？”什么，杰出的钢琴家竟然对自己呕心沥血创作的曲谱产生了嫉妒之情？  
和贺并不太相信濑名是真的对那曲子如此热爱，尽管面对“好在哪里”的询问他支支吾吾红着脸说出“就像老师一样好……”让和贺的心情晴朗了不少，但他还是严肃道：“不能把音乐和创作音乐的人混为一谈。曲子就是曲子自己，它有它的生命。移情无论对创作者还是演奏者来说都是很可怕的事。”  
濑名顺从地点头，眼睛却说着“恕我无法同意且您讲的怎么看都不像是真心话”。和贺对那双眼睛有点恼怒，它仿佛能看穿自己的心。他不要这样，从泥浆中挣扎着活到今日，他从来不要人看透自己的任何一部分，哪怕只是穿过皮肤浅表层。  
于是和贺让这位莫名其妙收的学生弹一曲。他的如意算盘是濑名弹得不堪入耳，然后自己就明白这看起来清澈似水的大男孩冒音乐之名究竟打的什么鬼主意了，然后就可以名正言顺驱逐他，也拒绝了一切有可能没可能发生的故事。和贺英良从不允许自己的人生中存在任何疏漏。他做到这点的诀窍就是绝不相信任何人，绝不对任何人动心，不排除自己那青春娇艳知书达理门第光耀的未婚妻。  
濑名一曲弹毕。和贺当然也不会就此对他动心。但和贺信了他投射在曲谱上的深情目光。  
濑名弹得实在是意外的好。  
和贺把自己从演奏会观众席上就注意到这家伙到破例收他为徒这种荒唐事都归结为了一个自然的原因：濑名秀俊和自己一样，是个钢琴天才。自己无疑具有发现音乐人才的伯乐眼光。  
这个理由太合情合理了。完美到足以支撑老师和贺与他的独门弟子濑名偶尔相互陪伴度过接下来两个月的时光。

两个多月的时间里，和贺只做了三件事：独自创作，在学生陪伴下创作间或聊天，被迫与一个自己并不想见到的人打交道。  
以上三件事按占用和贺时间多少降序排列，但糟心的程度却依次上升。尽管，创作那首曲子已经令他殚精竭虑了。  
和贺强大的承受力在一次创作中崩塌。他正想到一串苦思数日后堪称完美的音符，准备落笔，忘记静音（这种低级错误也是第一次犯）的手机突兀地响起，铃声震耳欲聋。  
暴躁如雷的钢琴家抓起手机想着挂断还是接听后狠狠骂上两句，却在看到屏幕上“三木谦一”的显示时，大脑陷入恐慌。两个多月了，无论自己如何动之以情、晓之以理、楚楚可怜甚至威逼利诱，都未能改变这个顽固的老头子的主意。他每次见他，反反复复就只有一句话：“跟我走吧。见见你父亲。求你了……秀夫。”  
那句请求对他来说是一把巨型的刀。  
就如此刻关乎命运转折的最重要的一句旋律，也恰被这通电话打断。他不愿、却有些动摇地信了宿命。  
但他不能。信了便是全盘皆输。  
和贺任由电话持续响着。他提起笔试图再次捕捉回那串记忆，却只是颤抖着手，笔尖在曲谱上划出一道道迷宫状的线条。  
铃声消失。房间一片寂静。  
和贺猛地摔了笔站起身，踢翻椅子，摔碎水杯，把茶几上的物品一股脑儿拨到地上，又冲去窗边扯下窗帘，碰倒台灯，在客厅里毫无目的地急速转了好几圈，然后回到钢琴前，疯了般抓起曲谱一撕两半，并用牙啃咬。最后抄起歪倒的椅子，冲着钢琴欲砸下去——  
一双手臂从身后环住他的腰，一股仓促的大力拽着他向后仰倒，结实的金木混制椅脱手从头顶侧后方坠落，发出低音so和高音re和弦共弹的那种诡异声音，紧接着，是滴、滴、滴的间奏效果声。  
和贺不由顺着“琴音”看去，视线内是地板上少许散落的木屑，和一片一片不断积累的鲜红液渍。  
可是自己并没任何疼痛的感觉。  
和贺抬起头，似乎这时才注意到自身之外的存在。他茫然地看着那张年轻俊美的脸。它此刻离得很近。  
“老师！”  
急促而低沉的呼唤。和贺盯着濑名翕动的嘴唇，张合的鼻翼，再往上看去，是汩汩涌出鲜血的额角。他下意识伸出手，想去抹拭那片红，却被腰间的双手更紧地一兜，扑进了对面怀里。  
“和贺老师！”学生把头略低俯身在他肩上，哇一声哭了出来。

和贺英良不知道自己从没日没夜的昏睡中醒来几次，又重新坠入无边的梦魇多少回。当他终于用冷水冲了澡、喝了冰箱中最后三罐啤酒之后，总算在钢琴旁找到了保持着静音却依然剩余电量的手机。他看了眼时间。合上翻盖。又打开看了一眼。然后去皮包里翻出手账本，看到上面有记录的最后一天日期。他又打开电视，今天的日期没错。他一脸不可思议：自己这一睡间歇持续了五天？  
和贺无法理解五天里失联周围人却没一个来找他这一事实，他打开手机想查看未接来电之类，却在发件箱里找到了发给未婚妻的消息：  
“外出谈国际演奏事宜。兹事体大，请勿致电。回来联系。英良。”  
还有一封给助手的：  
“为《宿命》一曲之创作，闭关数日。勿扰。”  
遣词造句都分明是自己的语气。可却不是自己发的啊。  
还有……  
他压制着情绪点开通话记录，如果其他人都未联系过，那最近一条就应该是……  
？？？五天前的那日，只有一通早上9时半未婚妻的已接电话和10时一刻打给工作人员的呼出电话，印象中应是傍晚那个未接来电的地方，毫无显示。  
他又把联系人列表打开，划到み，三浦、水野、宫泽……怎、怎么回事？  
那个名字不见了。  
那个让他焦虑烦躁、害怕恐慌的名字消失了。连带所有联络过的记录，毫无痕迹。  
和贺合上手机，丢在茶几上，正想好好消化一下这个事实，门铃响了。  
他犹豫半晌，环视了一遍客厅，并未发现任何诸如撕碎的纸屑、损坏的家具、凌乱的摆设之类的异常迹象（尽管思维中它们本该存在才合理），就走去开了门。  
“老师，我是濑名，濑名秀俊哦。”  
“我知道。”和贺略带疑惑地打量，因为门外的年轻人脸上竟没有每次开门时递过来的那个灿烂暖心的笑容，尽管他的声音依然温软，却看得出面容平静下透出的疲惫。  
和贺接过濑名手中厚厚的一叠纸，翻开扫了一下，霎时睁圆了眼睛。他急速地向后翻阅着，尽管看一次就能确定，他还是又从头看了一遍，最后停留在底页末尾九行音符上。  
和贺在脑海中缓慢、谨慎地把它们演奏了出来。  
一、 字、不、差。  
那正是他丢失的记忆。那正是他不愿记起、不明就里、不堪回首、却不得不面对的记忆。  
客厅、钢琴、动了手脚的手机和失而复得的曲谱。  
和贺双眼放射出两道精光，胸口同时感到憋闷气短，他知道那是有太多词句堆积却无法释出的结果。他能抒胸臆的只有一件事，就是跑向钢琴，大喊着他名字：“濑名！过来，我们一起把它弹出来！”  
然而无人回应。  
和贺支起琴盖，摆好乐谱，舞动白皙修长的手指。他在等待。等待身后伸出另一双手弹起旋律，或者是一个有力温暖的拥抱，又或者是……  
“我杀了他。”  
手指僵在半空。  
和贺觉得自己的意识秒懂了这几个字的意思。但理性驱使着他拒绝明白，并做出疑问。他转身看向还站在门外未动的那人，这时才发现他的蓝色牛仔裤裤袋旁似乎有暗红印迹，和身上那件简单雪白的T恤形成鲜明对比。和贺深吸口气：“你……你刚才说什么？”  
年轻的学生走进玄关，锁紧身后的门，略微提高了音量。  
“我杀了他。”他说着话，眼底无他，尽是柔情。“我杀了那个人。”他隔空指了指茶几上的手机，“他的一切都永远消失了。老师，您可以安心，我会保护你的。以后再也不必担惊受怕……”  
后面的话，濑名没有机会说出来。他的老师猛然冲过来抱住他，一把拖进屋里。他把他压在沙发上，疯狂地吻他的眼睛，他的面颊，他过于高耸而被人嘲笑过的鼻梁，他还带着湿润唾液的嘴，一阵牙齿格格作响后，他又掀起他的长发，先是温柔地舔舐、后又卖力啃咬他疤痕醒目的额角。钻心的疼痛传来，濑名前所未有满足地笑了。  
直至两个人肢体胶缠间粗鲁地脱去全部布料，赤裸裸相拥相对。年下者已经被握住了硬得红肿的部位，浑身没有一块骨头能有把握各司其职撑得住完整的躯体，但他还是调出了最后一丝气息，挡住伸向自己身后的手。  
“滚开！”和贺暴躁地吼，打掉捣乱的手臂。他的状况更糟，早就把一向引以为傲的自控力和之前撕碎的乐谱一同丢去了垃圾焚烧炉。此刻他只想冲锋，冲锋，向着不知道什么的前方一个劲地冲，仿佛只要这样勇猛，就能打败一切艰难与不公。  
“老师！”身下的声音一如往常温顺而执着。濑名轻轻摇头，指着钢琴：“老师方才不是邀我一起弹奏《宿命》吗？”  
和贺愣住几秒，继而狂喜涌上心头。他扯过濑名转了个离心半圆，那孩子的身体就借势仰面倒在钢琴上。和贺顺势扑了上去——  
琴键发出吃痛的巨大嘶鸣。  
这是和贺第一次觉得毫无谱法的杂音也可以如此美丽动人。

和贺环住那孩子腰身的手向下滑去，抵达一阵细微凸起的触感，那是臀部因琴身的冰冷而产生的本能反应，本能呼唤着被温暖、被保护。和贺颀长手指滑动的方式，正如他平日再熟悉不过的演奏一样，时而低沉稳重时而高昂轻快，而身下拥抱的恰是能无限理解回应这种爱抚的人，他完全知道该在何时压抑低鸣，何时急促喘息，何时引颈长啸；也懂得随着手指变换的节奏，用身体的何处退缩，何处抗拒，何处迎合。  
钢琴家的视线渐渐模糊，恍惚间自己眼前不再是一具紧致性感的胴体，而是那架陪伴自己多年的钢琴，唯一的伙伴。不知是濑名的肉体变得透明，还是与琴融为了一体，总之铺满和贺视线的只有黑与白。他回忆着《宿命》的乐谱，过去被撕碎的自己潦草的记录，如今学生献上的工整的字迹……那些曾游移不定的指法和尚在纠结的力度，此刻都灵光突闪明晰起来。  
和贺更紧地、更紧地拥抱着濑名，仿佛要把他嵌入自己的身体中。濑名紧咬双唇，他这位有着英俊如雕像般的脸却总是神情淡漠声音清冷的老师第一次呈现出的过度热情，让他一直渴求的灵魂纵喜若狂，肉体却颇难承受。但濑名当然绝无放弃或退缩之意——他从来就不是如他的容貌那班温良软弱；所有的柔顺，所有的温情，所有的低眉顺目和舍身奉献，他只全部给了老师一人而已。  
濑名睫毛轻垂，大着胆子躲开老师的索吻，灵活地一屈膝，上半身便错开了求猎者的颈部、胸腹，顺路还伸长舌头舔出一条扭曲的弧线。和贺一个激灵，濑名不给他疑惑的时间，就一张嘴噙住了他的弱点。  
和贺僵住。但他没有反抗。  
任由濑名的左手摩挲自己的乳尖，划着爱意的圆圈，任由他的右手揉捏自己挺翘的屁股，引起无法自控的扭动，任由他双手在自己的挺拔家伙上拨动、弹起、落下、又紧抓，指尖噼里啪啦点点逗弄，忽而两拳对碰，把它夹在中间大力搓动。和贺这器具也曾深入过不多不少的女人，并非没到过满足，但没有一刻，他想过把她们占据，像如今这样，随着一股热流喷薄而出，和贺感到前所未有的放松。他是他的，毫无疑问。他要把濑名据为己有。那是他残破不堪的生命裂缝中挤进来的光，是能与他合奏脆弱内心深处呐喊的人。  
和贺用刚软下来的东西抽打濑名憋着笑意的漂亮脸蛋儿，看着他一副想躲闪又知道方才得了便宜的自己不适宜再惹怒师尊的尴尬神情，就很快又硬起来。濑名受到惊吓，脚踝跌在琴键低音区，发出沉闷的声响。和贺嘲弄一般抽出放在他臀部的那只手，凑近高音区盲弹了几个和弦。  
原始的琴音很和谐。原始的身体充满温暖诱惑。  
安静只是一秒钟。和贺抬起濑名的腿，把脸贴在他脸上，粗暴地撞击起来。  
黑白缠绵在指尖跳跃，五色交辉于心田蔓延。和贺比以往任何时候都更卖命地弹奏着，在活生生的肉体上弹奏着脑海中闯进来挥之不去的旋律，就仿佛他知道自己再也没有机会演奏那心血倾尽生命耗光的乐谱。

在不知第几次冲上浪尖中，大门被撞了开来。没有人停下动作，没有人停下喘息，没有人停下惊叫。他保持着愈战愈勇的控制力，他享受着痛并极乐的轻松感，闯进的他们则神色复杂地走至钢琴前。  
“和贺英良先生，现在宣布你因杀害三木谦一先生的嫌疑，遭到拘捕。”  
冰冷的手铐触感硬生生截断了活色生香的温暖，和贺清醒过来。直到两份证件摆到眼前，他才再次意识到这个世界除自己之外的存在。  
和贺呆愣却平静地看着闯入者。年长的那个开口：“我是警视厅刑警今西，这位是吉村。”他盯住自己的嫌疑人，却发现他只是木然不语，只得再次道：“四日前在蒲田车站碎石堆后发现的老年男性无名尸体，已确定为来自龟嵩的退休警察三木谦一。经证据搜查比对，和贺桑您有重大嫌疑。跟我们走吧。”  
“三、木、谦、一。”和贺一字一顿重复，继而微笑，点头：“走吧。”  
年轻的那个叫做吉村的警员从进来起就掩藏不住尴尬而迷惑的神色，他低声询问前辈：“至少……先让他穿上衣服吧？”今西颔首：“请和贺桑穿戴整齐。”尽管心底对残暴的犯罪手法痛恨不已，他还始终对嫌疑人维持着客气，毕竟和贺英良也算知名社会上层人士，在普通民众眼中一向是美貌气度才华优雅并存的形象，还拥有家室显赫的完美婚恋对象。  
无论现在怎么想，都想不出精确的犯罪动机。不，莫不如说，无论之前怎么想，都想不到他有朝一日会沦为阶下囚，丧失命运赋予他的天分，丧失一切。  
今西这样暗叹着，耳中听见“我这样不行。你帮我穿。”，正犹豫是答应嫌犯的请求还是先替他打开手铐，却见和贺转个身面向钢琴伸出双臂，虽然看不到脸，那声音却一改方才的毫无感情，只是听也听得出带着笑意：“对，你就这样坐在这里，坐在我钢琴上。嗯……这样挺好。和你很配。不……你不需要穿衣也可以，就这样守在这不好吗。因为你不用戴上这个去那种地方。我不会让你去的。……安心，这次，老师我也会保护你的。”  
身后的吉村表情怪异，身子前倾想冲过去说话，却感到手臂一紧，扭头看，今西皱着眉、拉住他摇了摇头，并掏出钥匙走过去打开了手铐。吉村跟了过去，这次他俩都清楚看到和贺笑得那么温柔甜蜜。  
两位警员一左一右押着穿好衣服重新戴上手铐的嫌疑人，正欲离去，和贺忽然开口：“你们别碰他。”他略显紧张：“不要伤害他。”  
今西顿住脚步，指着钢琴的方向：“他是谁？”和贺没有回头：“我可以告诉你们他的名字，但一切和他无关。他什么也不知道。你要跟我保证不找他麻烦。”  
今西和吉村对看一眼：“好。我答应你。”  
他感到嫌犯紧绷的身体重新放松下来，音色也再次柔软：“濑名秀俊。我的学生。”  
吉村连忙掏出本子记录，今西则似乎想着什么，良久，他叹口气：“那个，”他指着钢琴，“那本乐谱，需要带走吗？”  
和贺笑了，轻轻摇头：“本来一定要带的，但现在不必了。留给他就好。他可以的，他一定能替我演奏……《宿命》。”  
今西不再说话，三人默默走到门口。“手能离开一下吗？”和贺低声问，得到回应后，他抬起并在一起的被镣铐锁住的手臂，用这怪异的姿势冲身后挥手：“さようなら”。  
吉村像害怕什么一般匆忙拉着和贺先出去了。今西站在玄关，转身看向空旷静谧的客厅：  
那台诞生过无数辉煌乐曲的钢琴，静默地站立于斯，在琴架上是名为《宿命》未得见世的乐谱，琴键边缘散落着一条残存血迹的牛仔裤，和一件洁白如新的T恤衫。


End file.
